The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by lynex7
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to Konoha, and is faced with a disaster beyond his imagination. Yoai, character death, violence, adult situations, and potentially confusing writing


So this is a story written by me, but the basic plot and secrets were provided to me by makacatori, so major thanks to you girl! I owe this story to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and the basic story is makacatoris I am just her humble servant elaborating on it.

Warnings: Character death, violence, adult situations, possibel yoai and potentially confusing writitng

**The Grave Homecoming**

The road to Konoha was longer and harder than I remembered. Every rock seemed to trip or hinder me, every tree, sinister, reaching out to grab and lock me in the deepest level of hell. After all, isnt that where traitors are supposed to go? Every step was harder to take, it seemed as if my own body was telling not to return. I again wondered what would happen when I stepped inside those gates. Would they kill me outright, or capture and torture me. All I hoped was that before I met anyone else, I would see him.

He told me if I ever came back, to follow this road, and he'll know I'm there, and we'll talk. He said he'd be there every night, waiting, and that he'll talk to Tsunade about me.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and drawing a kunai and activating my kekkei-genkai, I whirled around. I lowered my guard. It was him. I almost smiled out of relief, but quickly recomposed myself. Calm and stoic was the person he knew, and if I smiled, he'd know I was nervous.

"Hey d…Naruto." I said softly. I waited a minute but he did not answer. I frowned, something wasn't right. Irritated, I marched towards him. I stopped suddenly, finally putting my finger on the problem. Where was his chakra signiture?! I focused mine and still could not sense it.

All of a sudden, he fell over onto his face, with four kunai and several shuriken embedded in his back. Bloody streamed out of his mouth and back. This was not a replacement, or a clone his specialty was clones why didnt he use one naruto o god a raspy voice so this is the kyuubi vessel how pathetic itachi how could you you killed our family pathetic little brother itachi i am an avenger die now itachi green eyes not itachi narutos killer naruto im an avenger sharingan chidori blood everywhere whats that shiny coins gold coins assination o god naruto uchiha killer said you are an uchiha he screamed my kunai in his chest who sent you i dont know they just sent me a letter and money he screamed again kunai withdrawn his blood had a sweet taste my god you are a demon blood spurted from his neck he talked no more naruto im an anvenger naruto i came back please o god see me please forgive me naruto your hand is cold no dont be dead i came back please not dead please water drops on his chest o god my tears im crying i dont care anymore im tired naruto ill join you my ear on his chest nothing o god more wetness naruto i…

"Sasuke?" I didn't respond to the voice on my left.

"Sasuke?" the voice repeated. I recognized it now. It was the girl Sakura always used to hang out with. The one that helped her in the forest of death.

"Go away Ino." I whispered pressing my head further against Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke…he's…there's nothing we can…"

"Go away!" I screamed lifting my head up to glare at her.

She just stood there, eyes shimmering with tears before looking away. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I would have died for you. I heard Ino start to leave, and then argue with someone. I then heard a soft fwip as she left and the new person approached me.

"Sasuke we have to go. The sun is rising and people will be wondering what happened to Naruto. You cant be seen here." I refused to move. He sighed, "Sasuke you can be such a drag." I felt the butt of a kunai collide with my head, and let darkness take me gratefully.

Well, you have it. The first chapter. If you didn't understand the fifth paragraph, I used a techinique called stream of conscioussness that allows the reader to see how the character's mind connects thoughts and what is happening in his head. If you want clarification, please say so, and I will try to explain it in a reply.

So thank makacatori for the basis, cause the basics of the story are hers.

Any way this is either a first chapter or a prolouge, I cant decide, so I guess the next chapter, which I have planned out, just not in writing yet, but I have a lot of time coming up so it should be soon.

And yes I know its short. The next one will be longer Pinkie-swear.

Now if you please, press the blueish-purplish button in the bottom left hand corner and leave me anything. Really, I don't care even if its 12345 because that'll let me know you read it. Oh and no flames please, if you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
